The Rise of Disharmony
by Deathnote9847
Summary: A four chapter poetic short about how discord became bad. Starts slow, but grows darker as time goes on. *warning only my second fanfic and chapters are very short*
1. Chapter 1

_** "The Falling Snow"**_

Fluttershy woke up to the muffled silence that only ever accompanies snow. She let out a soft groan, a sound of dissatisfaction, and began to rise from the bed she had fallen asleep in. Only then did she realize that she was not in her cottage. Experiencing a brief moment of panic, she began to look around. She was in the library, Discord was curled up in the corner, Twilight was on a similar bed, and the rest of the girls were scattered around the room. It had been a sleepover to celebrate Discord's reformation. Going to the window, Fluttershy looked out upon the blanketed world. The scene brought back a memory of her mother. She would sit Fluttershy on a small pillow beside her, and recite a poem of two lovers who met on a snowy day. The poem came to life, and flowed around the sleeping figures. Thus, it told its tale.

_Snow alight upon the path_

_where the falling tears impact_

_the final breath of fire and pain_

_was hushed by the passing ice _

_The ice of the golden eye_

_who stopped and asked_

_"Why do you cry?"_

_The falling snow lit the sight_

_of two souls with fire bright_

_"I cry for those who left this life,_

_and for those whose eyes are dry."_

_the first shade of the moning's fall_

_was not a shadow at all_

_The golden eyes smiled_

_"I would cry for those who are sad,_

_but then I would cry far too often._

_So I do not cry for both those who smile,_

_and those who cry,_

_are deserving of laughter in my eyes."_

_With this thing said_

_and with the snow hiding them from the worldly fears._

_The golden eyes went,_

_and dryed the tears._

_Blue eyes looked _

_and reached out a wing_

_pulling him in _

_now together they sing_

_on through the days_

_of the snowy night_

_where love began._

Fluttershy sighed and looked back on the room. Discord was awake and watching her with his large eyes of liquid gold. Niether of them speak. Discord begins to wake the others in the room. He beckons them to the window while inquiring on whom would like to have some fun in the snow. All laugh and play, but Discord's heart is somewhere else. It is back on a night much like this day, where his first love was crying in the middle of the street. Crying for a mother lost.

_**A/n Hey guys this is a short interpretative poetic story of how discord became bad. expect 3 more chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**"The Waiting Fire"**

Luna looks out upon the city of canterlot, remembering the days that she had shared with her first love. Those days were carefree and happy. Those days were the way she learned about life. She sighs wishing for those days again. The next part of the poem that started in Ponyville this morning picks now to float through Luna's window; coming to life with an vacuous flourish.

_Singing,_  
_endless singing_  
_The Golden eyes taught,_  
_while the Blue eyes listened,_  
_over time the Blue eyes lightened with the light of laughter_  
_Laughter that the Golden Eyes taught_  
_Time went on,_  
_and their bond remained strong,_  
_And their bond grew_  
_and became something more._  
_They were one_  
_a single entity in two bodies_  
_The light was in their eyes_  
_then some thing took them by surprise_  
_the arrival of four more eyes_  
_Both sets were green_  
_Both knew something_  
_Both were plotters_  
_Both needed love_  
_Golden and Blue were mystified_  
_of the fire in the green eyes_  
_the fire of love and lies._

Luna sighs and turns from the world of the past. She then thinks that perhaps it is time to visit an old love. She looks up, realizing what time it is, and lowers the moon so that dawn might come. Luna now walks into the hall way and waits for her sister to emerge. When she does, Luna tell her of her intentions. Her sister look upon her and nods while saying, "I believe it is time you tried again. Good luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**"The Betrayal"**

Chrysalis stands in the center of her throne room, franticly trying to save the one she loved. Sombra looks up with a smile, "I always loved you Chrysalis. I hope you know that." With that final epitath Sombra closes his eyes, never to open them again. Crysalis throws back her head and lets out an ear splitting wail. Her wail contines for quite some time, filtering down from the booming beacon of grief it had been earlier, it takes on a softer sobbing. "What happened to us Sombra? Where did our downfall start?." A pointless murmuring at this point, the final bars of the poem dance through the cold air of the hive, finaly reaching the throne room where they die out, a simple little breath.

_Green eyes took away_

_all that was good in the world,_

_They ravaged and pillaged the land_

_leaving nothing behind._

_The roles were reversed,_

_it was now the Golden eyes that cried,_

_The blue eyes tried to calm him,_

_and for a while she did. _

_But the golden eyes grew colder,_

_than the northern winter's wind._

_Then one night he left her,_

_to wage war on the eyes of green_

_His power now for the evil of war,_

_he was sure to win._

_Win he did, but at terrible cost,_

_their imprisonment for his sanity_

_He turned his attention to the rest of the world_

_He was the God of Calamity._

_The earth shattered,_

_The ocean tossed,_

_Two sisters rose _

_to meet this wrath._

_One sister her eyes ablze with fire_

_let the younger speak,_

_as was her desire._

_The Blue Eyes pleaded,_

_But the Gold was far to gone,_

_the fire released_

_with harmonies hidden song._

Crysalis looks down upon her kingdom. Turning to the one she had chossen she gave her final eulogy for Sombra.

_Together we distroyed the world._

_Together we broke the kindest of beings._

_Together we wil face the fires of hell._

With that eulogy done Crysalis turns back to the one she had chosen to lead the Changelings when she was gone.

"My daugter Gorgon, my final order is that when you are queen, make peace with Equestria. I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did."

Finally done with all of her worldly buissiness, Crysaliss jumps, and is greeted by the warm embrace of the ground far below.

**A/n Expect a re-write of the last part.**


End file.
